devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:PseudoMonobook
How stable is this? Hi MACH-59330, I'm really interested in using this monobook design that you've created for Oasis. I've tested it using personal CSS and I love the extra width, so I'm seriously considering completely redesigning my wiki around it. I'd like to know how stable it is though. I know you've just created it so it's still in beta stage, but are you expecting to make a lot of layout changes still or is this how the main look will generally be? Thank you. RoIento (talk) 15:07, April 18, 2018 (UTC) :Breakpoints are very glitchy. Layout needs some tweaks. But it's okay so far. :Apologies if you believed the docs about how this could be used sitewide. It can't, because it'll change the global elements and breakpoints. • speedy • ��︎ • • 17:02, April 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply, it's a shame this can't be used sitewide, I was looking forward to making use of the much welcome extra width! No worries though, I appreciate all the effort you've put into this. Do you think it's possible for this to be accepted for site wide use sometime in the future if the breakpoints issues are sorted? RoIento (talk) 18:40, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Will this work on wikia.css? I mean, I don't see any reason it shouldn't (unless it's something weird I don't understand), but I don't seem to be able to get it to work by putting it there. (I'm on a pre-2014 wiki and didn't realize the common code was only applying to Monobook until I did this.) - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 20:28, May 21, 2018 (UTC) :Well, just fiddled around and got it working. Don't quite know what did it but I'll take it. - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 04:14, May 22, 2018 (UTC) RTL Wikias I managed to get this to work on the Hebrew TTTE Wikia, but the sidebar is on the wrong side. Is this how it should be? Right now, I'm still on Monobook (Hebrew interface), so the sidebar is on the right. TheIsraeliSudrian (talk) 07:01, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :Try adding "&lang=en" to the end of the import URL, just before the last quotation mark. This should cause ResourceLoader to recognise it as a left-to-right stylesheet and make it change any directional code to support the right-to-left UI of the wiki. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 07:16, May 22, 2018 (UTC) ::I believe there are RTL selectors in the DOM somewhere, so I can tweak the stylesheet to support this for you out of the box. • speedy • ��︎ • • 08:13, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :::@MACH-59330: see my (somewhat late) reply at Template talk:CSS Install/Plain#Include_hostname_in_import.3F for some related info - it should work without any major changes. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 08:23, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Is there a way to make this look like Vector? I'm more used to editing on Wikimedia sites, which use Vector by default. HighwayCatIsSoPredictable (talk) 23:30, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :Theres Pseudo-Vector_JS. --'Sophie' 00:32, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Error when used on Wookieepdia Hello I was just wanting to let you know that there is a small glitch that might need fixing on Wookieepedia. An unnecessary grey area shows above the home page. This wasn't originally there and appeared today. You can see it here: This skin is brilliant and would be very pleased if you could fix this. --Benjay2345 (talk) 02:21, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :Do you use an ad blocker? --'Sophie' 02:23, May 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes I do but I have turned it off and it does not seem to affect anything. You also might note that this issue only exists in Safari. I tested it on Chrome and the grey bar is not there. --Benjay2345 (talk) 05:04, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :::Does it still happen if you disable site css? --'Sophie' 05:13, May 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::How do you go about doing that?--Benjay2345 (talk) 06:13, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :::::Add ?usesitecss to the end of the url. --'Sophie' 06:19, May 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Hello, I just wondered if anyone has duplicated this problem or perhaps found the solution to this? Again, it only happens on the main page and only on Wookieepedia. It appears that the background that is supposed to be there on the main page gets replaced by an ugly grey bar and background that appears on the page is loading. If this could be fixed I would really appreciate it. Thanks.--Benjay2345 (talk) 04:56, May 26, 2018 (UTC) The screenshot includes "What Links Here" but I don't see that on my wiki I noticed that the "what links here" button that's in the screenshot isn't displaying on the wiki where I have this installed (example). Is this an issue with the code or an issue with the wiki? - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 15:37, May 24, 2018 (UTC) : That's probably because WhatLinksHere was used while taking the screenshot. -- Cube-shaped 15:37, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Aha! Okay! I forgot that What Links Here is in a different place in Oasis (that is, not under that edit dropdown) and thought it was just missing now. Good to know, thanks! - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 15:43, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Really needs better instructions for those who don't know how to use CSS. The entire installation section is too vague to anyone who doesn't know how to use CSS and the links for help well aren't that helpful when don't know what I'm actually looking for. A simple step by step guide would be very much appreciated. Also the warning at the top "You are free to install this script for yourself, but it is not allowed to be used wiki-wide". What does that mean exactly because then the instructions talks about single wikis and all wikis and doesn't make it clear on what you're supposed to do or what is okay or not?Gretnablue (talk) 16:25, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :The instructions are added via a template, so if you want to make all instructions clearer, you may want to bring this up on Template talk:CSS Install/Plain. On to your issue: "Not allowed to be used wiki-wide" means you can't put it on what's called an "interface page". This means you can't use it on MediaWiki:Wikia.css or MediaWiki:Common.css. Those are pages that change the look on the wiki for everyone on the wiki, not just you. You cannot edit those pages anyway if you are not an admin or something similar. You can put it in User:Gretnablue/common.css if you only want to use it on one wiki you go to. An easy way people link to this for any user is . (Special:Mypage is a special page that always makes a link to your user page.) If you add it there, you will need to add it to the page with that name on every wiki you want to use it on. A way to use it on all wikis is to follow this link to your global CSS page: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyPage/global.css. Then if you add the code there, it will work on every wiki you use. But by adding it to those, it won't apply to every person who uses the wiki. That's only something the pages in the MediaWiki namespace can do. Please let me know if this explanation doesn't make sense to you! - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 17:20, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, that really cleared things up Gretnablue (talk) 17:45, May 25, 2018 (UTC) a few feature requests This is pretty nice and definitely makes Oasis slightly more usable. With that said, I have a few suggestions: # Move the summary field to below the body of the page. # Add the more useful links (my contributions, what links here, recent changes, etc.) back to the left side bar. Thanks! --Ixfd64 (talk) 18:46, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :I was going to suggest something adjacent to the first one (I have the wide editor (no sidebar) on, so the summary field is unnecessarily truncated and I was going to ask if it was possible to make it bigger. (I *was* also wondering if it was possible to bring the Monobook toolbox/etc. links back but didn't want to ask about it because it seemed like it could be outside the scope of CSS.) - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 19:03, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Tightening up the text, killing more obnoxious elements, &c I've made some additions to the theme on my own global.css page, and I figure I'd share here. Another thing I've found is that in order to make the text look like Monobook again, both the font-size and the line-height need to be shrunk. As a precautionary measure, I've also killed all vertical padding on the text. .WikiaArticle {font-size:9pt !important; padding-top: 0pt !important; padding-bottom: 0px !important; line-height: 12pt !important; font-family: "Noto Sans"} (setting the font to Noto isn't hugely important, but Monobook uses your browser's default sans-serif font while Oasis forces a number of Helveeta variants, and Noto is my browser's default sans and by far and above my favorite sans-serif font ever) Another thing that bugs me is that I really can't stand background images or background colors on wikis, and Monobook just used a plain white background anyway, so let's kill the backgrounds too: body {background: none !important} .WikiaPage .WikiaPageBackground {background: none !important} And finally, let's eliminate the damnable WikiaRail and reclaim some more horizontal space. .WikiaRail {display: none !important} .WikiaMainContent {width: 100% !important} What do you think? Amyjess (talk) 19:35, May 28, 2018 (UTC) :Is there a way to specify that the user's default font be used? Would using "sans-serif" as the font-family force the browser default sans-serif font? (Also, it's important to note that not all wikis use a white background--that's a consequence of not having skin info coded; I used three wikis that had colors (including background) specified for Monobook. (For transparency, I did the coding for two of them (one to make the wiki I admin more bearable, one to bring a wiki's Monobook skin to match the colors used in Oasis), but yeah. If that were folded into the style itself then I'd personally want it only optional.) As for the WikiaRail, though, I've done that too, though I combined it with ToggleSideBar to allow the sidebar to be shown on command if for some reason I need to see it.) - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 01:37, May 30, 2018 (UTC) ::I plan to write a PseudoMonobook/vector.css that covers everything past your first suggestion (thus optional as Citrusellaeditswikis suggested): * wiki light theme * Vector color scheme * no WikiaRail * uncollapse wiki navigation, no level 3 ::RE: font, the thing is that Oasis had this really controversial typography change - bumping up the text spacing and header sizes for wide screens. I can revert that for PseudoMonobook, but I can't reduce the font spacing further because I want to avoid a lack of legibility. ::Oasis +extensions is also really complex (3MB of SASS output) so nullifying the text spacing consistently would take a long time (^^;) ::• speedy • ��︎ • • 16:19, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for creating this skin I just wanna say thank you for creating this skin! :) I had the idea to style the Oasis, but you guys did the job. Thank you again for sharing this! SL33, 09:45, June 10, 2018 (UTC) I was wondering if it would be possible to move the recent changes, members online, etc. to the left? Irohanihoheto (talk) 02:11, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Need help tightening up my global.css and global.js *Example page for logo issue *Example page for video issue *js *css I've tried implementing the fixes I've found for the new oasis changes, and I'm having some errors. I'm not experienced with css or js, so I'm mostly just copy pasting and adding stuff on, which I'm sure means there's a lot of redundancies and conflicts in my code. The biggest problems I'm seeing: *Videos are even larger now, and I can't find a button to close them. *The community-selected (not wikia staff-selected) background images for the wiki no longer show up. *The Edit button is a popup over the add new image button, so I sometimes don't click the button I need. *On some wikis (see AHF example), the wiki's logo overlaps with the radio buttons. Honestly, I would be satisfied with current oasis with the following changes: *Videos removed, autoplay gone, sound gone *Does not list categories at top of page *No Recent Wiki Activity, Trending Fandom Articles, Fan Feed, Latest Discussions, More XWiki, Explore Wikis, or whatever the thumbnails next to Fan Feed are called. Also, removing the comments at the bottom of articles. Any help? :Hmm here's what I can see (I've fixed these issues except for the background one): * .featured-video__wrapper is the Featured Video selector, rather than .featured-video-wrapper * Not possible to click toggle the radio button dropdown in pure CSS, sorry! * Here's CSS to hide the specific elements you mentioned: .skin-oasis #WikiaPage .page-header__categories { visibility: hidden; } .skin-oasis #WikiaMainContent #WikiaArticleComments, .skin-oasis #WikiaRail #wikia-recent-activity { display: none; } :Is it the whole right column you want me to remove (the rightward area that says "Recent Wiki Activity", "Live! Chat", etc here)? If so just remove #wikia-recent-activity from the above code, then add this: .skin-oasis #WikiaMainContent { width: 100%; } :• speedy • ��︎ • • 19:56, August 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Awesome! That solves everything except for the edit button overlaying the "Add new image" button, and the optional request to still display the editor-selected background image (ex. on Digimon Wiki, it is a blue circuit board design). I'm going to go ahead and show this to my community, so they can use it as well. 13:45, August 9, 2018 (UTC)